Your Song
by WolfBloodBaptism
Summary: "I've watched her from afar all these years. Now it's time to change that." Song-fic BBxRae


It was karaoke night at Titan Command, celebrating the third anniversary of the group's formation. True, they each had been a group before, but new group name meant new group anniversary. Due to various relationships that had come and gone, there was naturally some tension in the air as the group of Titans, both young and old, came together for a night of fun. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her all night, though I tried to hide it. Just like I had been hiding it for years. I so wanted to confess to her, let her know what I feel for her, but fear kept me back. Fear she would say no, fear she would say yes. Fear of loosing her friendship kept me back the most. But not tonight, tonight I was going to tell her how I felt the only way I could think of. Tonight was going to either be the best or worst of my life.

Everything was set up. Cyborg had the massive stereo system set up in the main room, the couch pushed back to make room for the stage. Snacks and drinks were set out to the sides, and decorations had be set up for days. Everything was perfect, everything but one: How to keep here there to listen? I mulled for weeks, ever since the plan was confirmed. I knew she hated parties, especially large gatherings. What was I to do? I knew I couldn't ask for help. Robin and Starfire were so enraptured with each other it was sickening, and Cyborg would laugh the circuits out of his ass if he even caught wind before hand. The only thing I could think of would be to go first. But how to do that? How could I work up the nerve to do something like that in front of everybody? Finally, desperately, I just decided to suck it up and do it. After all, what's the worst that could happen, eh?

Finally, the moment came, and Cyborg looked out over the crowd. Almost a hundred people had showed up, everybody who had ever joined the Titans at some point. Very few had I never seen, maybe a dozen or so. As Cyborg called for volunteers to be put up on the chopping block, causing me to groan inwardly, I raised my hand before anybody else could. I could tell that they were shocked, but I had to do this. My heart was racing, my hands were shaking, but this is something that had to be done. I had loved her from afar all these days, and now it was time for me to fix that.

I stepped up on stage, and gripped the microphone. My eyes gazed restlessly across the crowd, noting a few smiles pointed my way. Finally, I found the one set of eyes I was looking for, and I felt myself becoming calm. She always had that effect on me, and now I was counting on it to help me. Sighing, I gripped the microphone tighter and pulled it close to my lips as the music started, my eyes never leaving her's.

**_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live _**

I could hear gasps as people recognized the song, all eyes trying to see where I was staring. I noticed this all peripherally, my eyes never once leaving her's. I could see different emotions cross her face: confusion, shock, awe.

**_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you _**

Murmurs and whispers quickly spread, as one by one they saw who I was looking at so intently. I watched as her cheeks became darker, eyes getting moist as I sang on, putting all my feeling into the words written by someone else, written for someone else, but worked so perfectly for me.

**_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world _**

Tears started flowing down her face, her eyes locked on mine, lips moving in time with the words. Her arms wrapped around her chest protectively, unable to move more.

**_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on _**

She slowly started walking forward, as though in a trance, as my gaze settled firmly into her eyes, her lips still sing along with me. I slowly slipped the microphone out of the stand, holding it close to me as I stepped off the small stage.

**_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen _**

I was standing right in front of her when the song ended, our eyes still locked. I carefully lowered the microphone, the rustle of my shirt strangely loud in the hushed silence. I waited for Rage to come out and try to kill me. Waiting for her emotions to toss me out the large window behind the speakers. What happened surprised me, but I sure wasn't going to argue about it, as her arms wrapped around my shoulders and her lips locked with mine, our feelings pouring into each other as the crowd erupted into spontaneous cheer.


End file.
